Pressured Love
by PATP
Summary: Marshal is being teased about not having a girlfriend. So who can he find to go to the school dance with him? Well read and find out! And will this romance become more than he thought?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story by Tripenguinman and Ponytail30527. I, Tripenguinman wrote most of this chapter but Ponytail did write too. Please review!

PRESSURED LOVE

CHAPTER ONE

Marshal was sitting beside Peanut on the penguin bank. It was a lazy Saturday morning and they we're just sitting. It was boring for Marshal but Peanut was jus staring out into space dreamily. Peanut had been going out with Maurisa for a couple of days and Peanut was in bliss.

"Have you ever noticed how pretty she is?" Peanut asked

"You asked me that two minutes ago." sighed Marshal

"But isn't she just so pretty?"

"You said that too."

"We're going to be together forever."

"You're repeating yourself once **again**." Marshal was really tired of this.

"But she's just** so** pretty. We're going to the dance together. Who are you going with?"

"Peanut!"

"What?" Peanut asked, snapping out of his daze at Marshal's harshness.

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"Why, oh yea. You don't have a date!" Peanut said mockingly.

"Shut up! I could get a date if I wanted one!"

"I don't know. But you do need a girlfriend. You're really grumpy. You're lonely aren't you?"

"I'm not lonely; I just don't want a girlfriend right now!" Marshal said, turning red.

"Oh yea, I'm sure." Peanut said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"I guess you won't be going to the dance at school, then?"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, EVERYONE has a date."

"SHUT UP!"

"I guess it'll be pretty embarrassing."

"**SHUT UP!** IN FACT, I'M GOING TO FINA A DATE NOW! YOU'LL SEE!" Marshal shouted and stomped off.

He hopped down the hole of the penguin bank. He started pacing furiously. Who to date, who to date! His thoughts were racing and his face was red. He stomped so hard that a shot of pain went up his foot and he started hoping around yelling words he heard Skipper shout when he got hurt. After the pain passed, he began pacing again, with less force to his stomps.

Elli waddled in and saw Marshal stomping around which made her giggle. He looked cute.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Quite Elli! I'm thinking!" Marshal replied without looking up.

"About what?"

"A date for the school dance."

"Oh, have you found someone?" she asked nervously.

"No I'm thinking of who to ask."

"Well there's someone right here to ask."

"Who?!" Marshal shouted, finally looking up at her.

"She's in this room." Elli said with a smile.

"Look woman! I don't have time to beat around the bush! Now who?!"

"ME!" Elli said, becoming frustrated.

"Who's me?" Marshal asked confused. "Look if you're not going to help then just leave!"

"Oh for goodness sakes! Me! Elli!" she said

"Oh! Elli… wanna go to the dance?"

"Maybe." she said smiling.

"What?! You offered…"

Elli could tell she was driving Marshal insane. She smiled at this.

"I don't know." she said, looking at her nails like she'd seen human girls do when asked out. "There's a lot of other people asking."

"Oh come on!"

"Wouldn't you rater ask Me?" Elli asked jokingly.

"Who the heck is Me?!" Marshal shouted

"Whatever, I'll go." Elli said and hugged him.

"YES! WHAT'LL PEANUT SEES THIS!"

"What?!" she asked, pulling back. "You only asked me because you were dared to?!"

"No I um-…"

"YOU WERE DARED TOO!"

"No! Peanut and I-…" Marshal tried desperately.

"GOODBYE MARSHAL, YOU JERK!!!" she yelled and with wet eyes, she ran out crying.

"WAIT! OH DARN IT!!"

Elli walked back in quickly and stomped on his foot. He yelped and began hopping around.

"Now I'm gone!"

"Elli! Come back!"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU DARED ME?!" Elli shouted and walked out.

"Elli! Oh damn it!"

Skipper and Rico choose that moment to waddle in as Elli left.

"Excuse me young man?!" he boomed loudly.

"Oh crap." Marshal said

"Rico! Give me a bar of soap!" Skipper shouted and held out his flipper.

Rico regurgitated the soap into Skipper's flipper and Skipper walked over to Marshal with a scowl on his face.

"Uh… bye!" Marshal said and tried to run but Skipper stopped him.

"Oh Dad! Don't make me put that in my mouth!"

"Don't worry!" Skipper said furiously.

Marshal chocked and spat the soap out.

"CHILD ABUSE!" he shouted

"Hey! This is easy compared to the punishment for cursing in my military base! I remember once Manfredy…"

Marshal began to snore.

"MARSHAL!!" Skipper shouted and Marshal shot awake.

"You say those words all the time!" Marshal shouted

"Rico?" Skipper said and Rico smacked Marshal hard across the face.

Once his vision cleared, Marshal began protesting again.

"MORE CHILD ABUSE!" he shouted

"I could kick you out of here! Now I'm the leader and I say: GO TO BED!"

"It's 3:30!" Marshal shouted indignantly.

"Rico?" Skipper said and Rico smacked Marshal again.

"OW! FINE! FINE!" Marshal shouted and got to the side of his bed.

Skipper shook his head and looked up to see Marshal turn back to him.

"But as far as you know…" he began

"Ric-…" Skipper began but Marshal ran and jumped in his bed.

"And I better hear snoring or you'll be sharing a bed with Rico!" Skipper boomed.

"Do I have to say what kind of abuse that sounds like?!" Marshal said

"Start those kind of comments and I'll show you some real child abuse!" Skipper said

"Man this sucks." Marshal muttered.

"Cut the whining our I'll show you something that sucks."

"Dad? Do you know how wrong that sounds?!" Marshal said

"Keep talking and I'll-…" Skipper began.

"I GOT IT!" Marshal shouted

Skipper turned to Rico.

"Rico! Have you been teaching him to think like that?!" Skipper asked, crossing his flippers over his chest.

"BUTTONS!" Rico shouted

Skipper slapped Rico.

"Look! Don't ruin my boy! He's not going to be a pervert when he grows up!"

"UH HUH!" Rico squawked

Just then Elli walked in with a frying pan in her hand.

"WHERE'S MARSHAL?!?!" she shouted

Skipper and Rico saw the frying pan and began backing away, wide eyed.

"MARSHAL!" Skipper shouted "WHAT IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING ELLI?!?!"

"See! You just cussed!" Marshal said

"Marshal!" Skipper said "Look at Elli."

Marshal saw the weapon and backed up against the wall.

"Elli! Take it easy!" Marshal said nervously.

"Uncle, Skipper!" Elli shouted "Permission to beat up Marshal?"

"Permission granted." Skipper said

"WHAT?! DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" Marshal shouted

Elli waddled up to Marshal angrily, slapping the frying pan against her flipper.

"Okay! Elli! Baby! Honey!" Marshal shouted

"Don't "baby! honey!" me!" she shouted and whacked him across the face.

He spun and stumbled.

"RELATIONSHIP ABUSE!!" he shouted as she hit him again.

"Well that's not possible." she said and smacked him silly again. "We never HAD a relationship!"

"ELLI! PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME THERE! AAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Marshal as Elli bashed him in the personal area.

"EWW!" Skipper said wincing. "Exactly what happened to Manfredy and Johnson!"

"DAD! HELP ME!! AAAHHH!"

"Elli," Skipper said "Just don't miss him and hit us, okay."

"SURE!" Elli shouted as she brought her frying pan down on Marshal's head again.

Private walked in and saw the scene.

"Um- why is my daughter trying to kill your son?"

"I don't know but Elli's winning." said Skipper and Rico threw up some popcorn.

"SHOW!" he shouted

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET MR. DARES A LOT!" Elli shouted

"It wasn't a dare, baby!" Marshal shouted, holding the lumps on his head.

"HEY!" Private shouted "NO ONE CALLS MY GIRL: "BABY" BUT ME!"

Rico hacked up a stick and gave it to Private.

"Oh damn!" Marshal said

"RICO! ANOTHER STICK PLEASE!" boomed Skipper and Rico gave him a stick.

"Oh God! Everyone, please!"

They all started beating him again.

"GUYS! OW! COME ON! I'M NOT THAT BAD!"

"Yea you are! Heart breaker!" Elli shouted

"Curser!" shouted Skipper

"BUT-! OH CRAP!!" Marshal shouted over the sounds of him getting hit.

Kowalski came in and saw Marshal covering his head as everyone hitting him with a variety of objects.

"Um-… what's going on?" he asked

"Don't worry about that, just help us!" said Skipper

"Okay." said Kowalski, taking a wooden katana from Rico.

After a few minutes, they stepped back, while Marshal lay there blackened with bruises.

"Okay," Elli panted "I think that's enough."

"You THINK?!" Marshal moaned

"Then again," said Private lifting his stick but Skipper brought it back down.

"Let's let him live." said Skipper

"Th-thanks Dad." Marshal said woozily.

"Now get to bed!" Skipper shouted

Marshal just fell face first on the floor. Everyone just shrugged and walked away.

"Ugh! How many sticks can one guy keep in his stomach?!" Marshal moaned

Elli suddenly reappeared.

"Marshal?"

He tried to limp away but couldn't. Elli giggled.

"I wanted to say yes. I'd LOVE to go to the dance with you."

"Oh then, why'd you, I don't know, BEAT ME WITH THE SLOBBERFIED STICKS?!"

"Well for one it was kinda fun and two I had to get my anger out." she said

"Why didn't you punch the wall or something?"

"Well I've seen you hurt yourself doing that so I figured: Why get hurt?" and with that she walked out.

"Oh man." Marshal said and passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm ponytail30537! I wrote this second chapter, but I wanna give a big shot out to trippenguin for helping me out! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Marshal took in a deep breath. He was nervous. In fact, he was probably sending drum beats to a band in Russia with his heart as it pounded in his chest. He looked over to Elli, who as always, was looking great. "Thanks for coming to the dance with me." He managed to say after walking for minutes of pure silence.

Elli giggled. "Well, I WAS going to hurt you worse, but I lov-I mean, LIKE you too much!" she said. She started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Marshal looked up and saw the zoovenier shop's windows lit up in different colors. He could smell the food, hear the laughter and music, and feel the rhythm all the way from the front of the building. "Well, we're here." And boy, he DIDN'T want to enter that building. He sucked it up and walked inside.

When they were in, they saw Prince J.J. bobbing his head to the music, Buttons dancing, and Athena was watching Buttons dance and then look back in her book, so it didn't look as if she were staring. "It looks…fun." Elli said.

Marshal started to panic. She didn't like it here. "Wanna dance?" he asked, but when he said it, he immediately regretted it.

Elli smiled. "Sure Marshal!" she giggled again.

"Why do you keep on giggling?" Marshal asked as the couple walked on the dance floor together.

Elli smiled at him, making him feel uncomfortable, but he still wanted to be around her. "Oh, no reason." She answered.

Prince J.J. got down from the D.J. set. "Hey Maurisa!" he called out. He greeted Lilly and Nellie. "What is being up!?" he called out to everyone. He LOVED dances! They were fun, cool, and perfect for him. He walked a while and then he realized something. He had no one to dance with! "Hmm…the prince must dance with EVERYONE!"

Maurisa, who was showing Peanut a few dance skills, saw Prince J.J. come over to her. "J.J., what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Maurisa, I have no one to dance with!" he explained.

Maurisa smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to later, after Peanut of course." She gave the otter pup a small smile.

Prince J.J. smiled. "Yes! Now, who is the nicest girl who will dance with me too?" he tapped his chin. He looked at all his friends. Athena? No, she tried to kill him when he said she was wrong. But what is the other penguin? Elli! Yes, Elli's so sweet, she'd defiantly say yes.

He ran over to the dancing penguin couple. "Hello sweet Elli, may I have a dance with you?" he bowed down and smiled at her.

Marshal growled, but Elli smiled and blushed. "She TAKEN! You have no idea how much I went through for this date!"

Elli gave Marshal a small glare. "Marshal, don't be rude!" she scolded. She then smiled and turned to J.J. "Maybe later?"

Marshal's eye twitched. "I thought it was a DATE!"

Elli looked down. "When it's a dare, it's not a date."

"I keep telling you, it WASN'T a dare!" Marshal hollered.

"Right." Elli said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Marshal moaned.

Elli rolled her eyes and took Marshal's flipper in hers. "Come on you moron." She said as she dragged him to the dance floor. "Why do I even like this guy!?" she whispered so silently that he couldn't hear.

Marshal sighed. He was gonna have to dance to this song, but it was a rock and roll one. He liked it. "Come on Elli, let's dance!" he twirled her around.

Elli smiled when she was facing Marshal again. "Marshal, you may be a moron, but you're a great dancer!"

Peanut was walking along when he noticed Marshal and Elli together. "Well I'll be! Marshal DID get a date!"

Marshal looked up. "Peanut! Just the dude I wanted to see. Can you tell Elli here you DIDN'T dare me to go on a date with her?"

"Okay." Peanut said.

After a few moments of Peanut not saying anything, Marshal growled. "NOW! "

Peanut laughed. "Oh, okay. Elli, I didn't da—" Just then, Maurisa grabbed Peanut's paw.

"Sorry Marshal, but Peanut promised me if he got the dance right, he'd dance with me to this song." She said.

Marshal moaned. "What song?"

"A Groovy kind of love, by Phil Collins," Maurisa answered. "See ya!"

Marshal's beak dropped at his bad luck. "What!? Why are they playing love songs!?"

Elli waddled next to Marshal. "Wanna dance to this one?" she asked.

"Elli, please! I'm not going to dance with you squished against me and my hand on your hip!" Marshal said, but Elli grabbed his flipper and once again led him to the dance floor against his will.

"Marshal, come on!" Elli said.

"No, you can't MAKE me!" Marshal grumbled.

Elli rolled her eyes. "Marshal, you can be SO stubborn at times!"

"I am not!" Marshal hollered.

"Yes you are, you're doing it right now." Elli pointed out.

"You're forcing me to dance, how am I SUPPOSED to act!?" Marshal asked.

Elli heard the music start and put her head on Marshal's chest. "Romantic perhaps?" she closed her eyes and smiled when she heard Marshal's heart beat speed up. She could feel him tense up as she pushed herself closer. "I thought it was a date."

Marshal turned red. "Oh wow." He felt Elli snuggle against him and nearly fainted. "Uh, Elli?"

"Yes Marshal?" Elli looked up with a small smile.

"Uh…nothing." Marshal said.

The two danced for a minute, and Elli felt so happy. Marshal didn't know what to think. He was happy, nervous, jumpy, and boy it was getting hot in here!

"Elli?" Marshal spoke up again.

"Yes?" Elli replied, but she didn't open her eyes. It felt so comfortable and warm just to be around Marshal. She never wanted to let go of him.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Marshal asked.

Elli giggled. "It might."

"Don't you think it's bad to dance when it's hot? I mean, who wants to dance with a sweaty guy?" Marshal asked, starting to feel a little more comfortable.

Elli smiled. "If it's with you, I'll dance."

Marshal smiled and blushed. "Thanks…wait! Are you saying that I'm sweaty!?"

"No, you're you're nervous, grumpy, stubborn..." Elli listed.

"You done?" Marshal asked, feeling a little mad.

Elli giggled again. "But, you're sweet, cute, and very NOT sweaty." She said, making Marshal smile. She then leaned up and kissed the side of his beak gently. It was so soft and gently, but Marshal enjoyed everything about it. "And I'm so happy I came with you."

Marshal gulped. "Uh…Elli?"

"Yea?" Elli looked up at him again.

"Why'd you do that?" Marshal asked.

Elli smiled, hugged Marshal tighter, and rubbed her head against his chest. "Because I love you."

Marshal's heart fluttered. "Do you think you could do it again?" he asked hopefully.

Elli removed her head from his chest and smiled at him a little flirtatiously. "How about this?" she leaned in and kissed his beak passionately. She felt like a million sparks soared through her beak and felt Marshal tighten his flippers around her waist. She placed her flippers around his neck and rubbed his feathers on his head. After a while, she stopped. "How was that?" she asked.

Marshal was speechless, but his face told all. His eyes were spinning around with the goofiest grin on his beak. "Y-yeah." He finally managed to say. His stomach started to churn in a good way, and he felt his heard leap around in his chest like a leopard.

Elli smiled and kissed the side of his beak again. "I'm glad you thought so." She whispered in his ear canal. Marshal grew tingly as her warm breath blew against him. Elli cleared her throat. "Well, now, I better dance with J.J. like I promised."

Marshal snapped back into reality. "What?"

Elli smiled nervously. "I promised I'd dance with him."

"But, you just kissed me!" Marshal wanted Elli to say.

"And maybe we can do that some more after I keep my promise and dance with J.J." Elli said. She smoothed the feathers on his head.

Marshal then got a bad feeling. "It's a love song! What if he tries to kiss you!?"

Elli giggled. "I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, J.J. loves dancing, NOT me!"

Marshal growled. "He BETTER not try!"

"Marshal, don't be mean. A promise is a promise." She placed her flipper over her heart.

Prince J.J. walked over there. "Hello, are you ready?" Prince J.J. asked.

"NO!" Marshal said.

Elli rolled her eyes and faced J.J. "Ignore him." She said.

The two then walked off to the dance floor and started dancing while Marshal watched angrily.

"Thank you so much for dancing with me Elli!" Prince J.J. thanked.

Elli smiled. "You're welcome J.J.! You're a really good dancer!" she laughed as the little lemur did a few disco moves in front of her.

"Well, at least he's not touching her." Marshal mumbled to himself.

Just then, Jack came in. He saw Elli laughing and dancing with a brown furred lemur and smirked. He ran over to Elli. "Hey cutie, let's dance!"

Elli frowned. _Not THAT guy! _She thought to herself.

Jack then pushed J.J. to the ground and grabbed Elli's flippers.

Jack smiled at her flirtatiously. "You look good, Elli." He complimented.

Elli blushed. "Thank you, Jack."

Marshal twitched.

Elli looked over at him and mouthed _It's alright. Don't do anything. _

Jack then wrapped his squirrel tail around Elli's back and brought her closer. "Some might say sexy even." He added.

Marshal growled.

"You're too kind." Elli said, now wanting to get away.

Jack then leaned in to kiss Elli, and Elli couldn't get away from him with his tail around her. Jack's lips were just at the tip of Elli's beak when Marshal ran over there and hit him across the face, making him fall down. "That hurt!" Jack whined.

"It was SUPPOSED to!" Marshal yelled.

Elli pushed him away from doing anymore damage. "Okay, let's not get TOO violent here."

Marshal took a few deep breath and calmed down. "Okay, fine, but anymore moves from that squirrel and…"

Elli kissed the side of his beak. "Don't worry. I don't love him like I love you."

"You could learn to!" Jack sat up and pushed Marshal away from Elli. He then got a little too close to Elli.

Marshal turned angry again. "Listen pretty boy; keep your freak mouth clean and AWAY from Elli's beak! You got that!?"

"Do you want to make something of it!?" Jack hollered.

"Maybe I so squirrel boy!" Marshal hollered as he clenched his flippers into fists.

"Oh, it is on!" Jack said.

The two boys wrestled each other to the ground.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Elli hollered out.

Marshal stood back up and glared at Jack. "I'll teach you to harass Elli!"

"Marshal, stop this! I can fight my own battles! Maybe I might be bad, but I CAN!" Elli tried to ply them apart.

Jack smiled at Elli. "I'd let YOU hit me."

Marshal smacked him across the face.

"Alright, that's it!" Jack lunged at Marshal.

"You asked for it!" Marshal said.

Marshal backed up and was about to jump back in the fight, but something grabbed him. "Elli, I can do this-DAD!?" He looked up and met the gaze of Skipper's glare. He gulped. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" Marshal asked nervously.

"We could hear the fighting ALL the way back home!" Skipper hollered. "What are you doing!?"

_Well, I'm dead. _Marshal thought to himself as Skipper grabbed his flipper to drag him back home.


End file.
